


Pretend like it's Chat Noir

by Amber_and_Iron



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_and_Iron/pseuds/Amber_and_Iron
Summary: When Marinette realizes Adrien and her won't likely end up together, she gets the courage to confront him and apologize for her awkward behavior, opening herself up to him.But due to a surprising encounter with her dear partner, she started to re-think what she should really do. Chat suggested she should pretend that she's talking to him.Marinette tries it and she's shocked at how at ease she's become. Also at how she's become quite fond with a certain feline.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear reader,
> 
> Welcome to "Pretend like it's Chat Noir"! A story which definitely should have a different title, yet I lack any idea of what it should be.
> 
> It's my first fanfic about Miraculous and my first work on AO3, so excuse if anything may be sloppy or anything. I'm a nervous bean of an "author".
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

It was a dark, dark night. The sky lost its usual starry, it seemed as if all the stars have long left the horizon. There was no wind at all, no sound. The streets were solitary, as expected at this time of day, yet, there was something sinister about it. One thing was sure though, Paris has never had a night as lifeless as this one.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was standing barefoot on her balcony. Fingers clasped around a burgundy blanket, holding it tightly against her bare shoulders. She eyed the road, her crystal-blue eyes dull, raspberry lips slightly parted and cheeks lightly rosy. Her mind was such a mess, she felt like she was screaming into the abyss. "Fitting," she thought. "Tikki?"

"Mmhm," the small creature replied sleepily, snuggling against the soft material of the blanket.

"Could you lend me your powers, please?" Marinette felt her Kwami stiffen. "I know, I know, sorry, that was really dumb of me to ask."

"I'm glad you realize that Marinette, especially since it's the middle of the night. Why would you want to go around as Ladybug at this time?" Tikki inquired flying up to meet Marinette's gaze.

"It's something about the night, you know? It's way too quiet and just…" Tikki coughed, making a face as if she were to raise an eyebrow. "Also, to get my mind off of some things."

Tikki smiled reassuringly and sat on the railing. "Go on, Mari, I'm listening." 

"Well then," Marinette leaned against the fence, blanket barely staying on her shoulders. "I've been thinking about going up to Adrien and apologizing," the girl glared down, expecting Tikki to say something but instead she nodded and flashed her a smile, encouraging her to continue. "I wanted to apologize for my awkward behavior around him and all the uncomfortable situations I've put him through and just, yeah."

"Did you get over him?"

Marinette placed her hands on her forearms, staring down at her feet. "I wouldn't necessarily say that I've gotten over him, just realized I don't have a chance with him."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, he only sees me as just a friend, and I don't want to ruin that. I can only hope he'll change his mind soon, though. Until then, I can only hope I'm enough to keep him happy."

"But then you'll be unhappy! You have to put yourself before others sometimes too. Especially in this case!" Tikki flew up, directly looking Marinette in the eye again. "Remember when Adrien rejected the thought of you two being together? You haven't handled that well, have you?" Marinette shivered at the thought. She hasn't left the house for a while after that. "Don't get me wrong, Marinette. I support you no matter what, but I can assure you that giving up on him and actually trying to be just his friend when you know you'll be hurting for a long time, is way worse than trying and getting rejected." Tikki momentarily covered her mouth. "N-not to say he'll reject you because he probably won't because you're such a sweet girl and-"

"I understand Tikki."

Silence fell between them. Tikki sighed and followed Marinette's eyes down the street.

"I just want him to get to know me as me, not the stuttering mess he sees when he passes by," Marinette spoke softly. "It's been three years now, and I'm still not able to make a fully coherent sentence! I want him to understand that I'm there for him if he ever needs anything, I want to be comfortable around him and to achieve that I have to be confident." a warm smile spread across Marinette's lips. "I'm not giving up on him, I'm just putting the plan to marry him aside."

Tikki giggled and spun around, nuzzling against Marinette's cheek. "I'm proud of you Marinette!" The girl cupped her tiny friend and returned the hug.  
"Thanks, Tikki."

"So you'll go to sleep now?" The Kwami asked.

"Have you tried Papa's new cookies?"

"Marinette…"

The girl looked down at her Kwami, who was still nestled in her hands. "Please?"

Tikki sighed. "You owe me so many sweets after this."

°°°

"Plagg what do I do," Adrien grunted throwing the small ball up to the ceiling and catching it repeatedly. 

Plagg was flying around the room, phasing through drawers, books, clothes looking for his beloved camembert. "I still don't get your problem, kid. After all, you have gotten closer to you pretty lady, haven't you?"

Adrien sat up and eyed the Kwami. "Plagg don't you dare."

Plagg ignored the boy and laughed. "I can't believe you fell on Ladybug and scrambling to get up touched her boobs! I know you really want to get it on but ask her out on a date first."

"PLAGG!" Adrien threw the ball, but it just fazed through the creature. 

"Relax kid, I'm just messing with ya. Although you messed up pretty bad!"

"Will you just shut up already?" Adrien fell down the bed resigned. "I'm really feeling like a hopeless romantic."

"Where did you hide it?" Plagg muttered passing through another set of books. "Well," the Kwami went on and sat next to Adrien. "Technically, you are one."

"Why won't she even give me a chance?"

"Hasn't she told you why?"

"Yes but-"

"But what?"

"Why won't she just try?"

Adrien stood up and walked to the window, he expected to see stars outside. They always calmed him down. Nothing was out though.

"Why won't you try?" Plagg inquired appearing next to the boy.

"What do you mean?"

"You can't go after a girl who wants to keep your relationship strictly professional for your own good," Plagg emphasized and continued. "Look, stop being so blinded by Ladybug and look around for once, there's plenty of girls out there! You've got a lot of cuties too."

Adrien blew a raspberry. "I didn't think you looked at girls with that cheese obsession of yours."

"Oh, believe me, I do. At one girl especially," Plagg fantasized. 

"Really?" Adrien smirked. "Mind telling me about her?"

"D-don't change the subject!" Plagg snapped, leaving Adrien snickering. "Anyway, what do you think about going out with Chloé?" the Kwami asked.

"She's my friend!"

"Half of your girlfriends are just your friends."

"What?"

"What?" Plagg coughed. "Ekhem, what about Alix?"

"Not my type and she's clearly made for Kim."

"Kagami?"

"N-no, I mean she's cool and all but umm." Adrien turned red. "I wouldn't necessarily date Ka-Kagami but I-I could 'cause she's okay…" 

"Okay cut it." Plagg shushed him down. "I get it. And Marinette?"

Adrien knew that if he would have water in his mouth, he'd definitely spit it out. "Marinette! Are you kidding me? She's such a good friend, I can't do that to her. She means way too much to me." Adrien eyed the outside. "She's very kind, generous, selfless and brave. She's pretty too, very pretty actually," Adrien's expression softened, he closed his eyes imagining Marinette in front of him, smiling gleefully.

"Then go out with her," Plagg said zipping across the room.

"No! I just told you why." Adrien sighed. "I can't go out with her because she's… Ladybug?"

Plagg didn't focus and bumped hard on one of the shelves. "Wh-what? You know?"

Adrien put both of his hands on the glass of his window and watched as a slim figure swung over the flats, the color of her suit barely visible. "Plagg! Ladybug's there. What is she doing out at this hour?"

Plagg felt dizzy but managed to hover over to his owner and look out the window as well. "Oh, right, Ladybug's out." 

"Plagg I need to go meet her!" Adrien nearly jumped and continued staring at the moving silhouette.

The Kwami wasn't really feeling like going out, but he really wanted some cheese. Adrien didn't seem like going to sleep soon, so what did he have to lose? "Sure, let's go."

"Plagg claws out!"

Neon-green light covered Adrien, forming a black leather suit around him. He put his hair in a small, low ponytail, ruffling the fringe a bit, so a few of the strands fell out and cupped his face, making the cat ears appear as well. The golden bell jingled at his collarbone as the rest of the details of his costume appeared. His silver baton rested on his back just slightly over his tail-like belt, which was significantly longer. During combat, it wrapped around his left leg, which made for a really cool feature of the suit. 

Chat Noir smirked and stood on the edge of the previously opened window. He extended his weapon and soar high into the Parisian skies, looking for his beloved lady.

Meanwhile, Ladybug stopped at one of the flats near the park. She sat on the edge of the building and chuckled lightly at herself. What was the point of her leaving the house if she were to do the exact same thing? She began playing with her yoyo with a small pout creeping its way onto her face.

"Maybe I could give Luka a try?" Ladybug wondered out loud, blissfully unaware of someone watching her from a distance. "I don't know, that doesn't seem right." The girl sighed and retrieved her weapon. She lied down on the roof, her arm hanging down the building. "Perhaps Chat? No, what are you thinking about?" 

"My question precisely My Lady," Chat Noir jumped down and leaned gazing straight into her eyes, only centimeters above her face. He covered her in such a way that she couldn't even sit upright if he didn't move. "I heard my name come out of your lips, and, quite frankly, that left me extra curious."

"Ch-chat Noir? What are you doing here?" Ladybug spoke flustered, cheeks almost matching the shade of her suit. 

"Missed ya Bugaboo," Chat winked watching as the girl under him wiggled to get out from his grasp which only made him want to continue. "The real query here is why are you out at this time, hmm?"

"I had to get my mind off of some things, Chat. And would you mind getting off of my body?" 

Chat grinned and fulfilled her request, helping her up and sitting beside her. "What's bugging you, Bugaboo?"

Ladybug blew a raspberry and looked at her partner. At his deep, emerald eyes slightly covered by his blonde fringe. She had to admit, Chat grew up to be a very handsome young man. He reminded her of Adrien a lot the last couple of months. 

The thought of Adrien made Ladybug shiver which didn't go unnoticed. Chat grabbed her hands worriedly. "Hey," he said, looking at her with sweetness in his eyes. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Ladybug's heart skipped a bit. "Well, there's this boy that I've liked for a long time," she said looking at Chat the same way she looked at Tikki earlier, expecting to see some reaction from him but, yet again, there was none. "God, this is embarrassing. I haven't been exactly subtle about it. I'm so awkward around him, it's ridiculous!" Chat smiled all the while realizing Ladybug re-positioned her hands so that it was mutual holding. "Anyway," Ladybug's expression changed, and she seemed sad again. "I've decided to give up on trying to get into a relationship with him?"

"Why, though? If you love him, why don't just go and tell him?"

"Not everyone is as smooth as you Chat. That's what my Kwami said, too."

"Then what's stopping you?"

"The way he feels about me." Ladybug looked away into the distance, moving her hands away from Chat. "He only sees me as a friend, I don't expect it to change soon. Of course, there's nothing wrong with that, I'm glad to be one of his friends, and I don't want to ruin that."

"Really nice of you and all but," Chat scratched his head. "How do you expect him to be honest with you when you can't be honest with him?"

Ladybug opened her mouth, but she couldn't say anything. Chat continued, "You won't even be honest with yourself. I doubt it is a good idea."

"I agree with you there… but still, I've been in love with him for so long, and I was such a stuttering mess most of the time that I doubt he even knows what I'm really like. No, no, that's a stretch, he knows what I'm like, just… around him, I'm extra clumsy, awkward and I feel super uncomfortable and just, it's such a mess!" Ladybug fiddled with her fingers. "I want to overcome that, you know?"

Chat laughed. "I sometimes can't handle you, you know? Ladybug - the hero and savior of Paris is totally dumbfounded by one boy." Ladybug giggled and playfully - but still with mean intent - grazed him over the shoulder. 

"Look," Chat turned, and motioned his partner to turn as well, looking deeply into her eyes. "I'm in no doubt that you'll make the right decision. All I'm saying is that you're willing to choose to hurt yourself when you can clearly avoid doing that. You don't have to go around trying to justify your actions because - if that boy really is that clueless - he probably didn't even notice. I'm not saying you should go and confess right away but don't try to put yourself in a mindset where you're desperately trying to be his friend only because he sees you that way. Be true to your feelings Bugaboo."

"So what, you're expecting for me to go "Hey hotshot, been in love with you for like 3 years now. Let's go make out, what do you say?" That's absolutely ludicrous!"

"If you put it that way, then yes. That is ludicrous." Chat chuckled. "You know what I meant."

Ladybug hid her face in her hands. "Still, that doesn't help me at all, Chat. I'm still going to mumble like a crazy person."

"Hmm," Chat Noir looked up to the sky before smiling. "Imagine you're talking to me then."

Ladybug's eyes were nearly the size of her yoyo. "What?"

"You're comfortable talking to me, and I'm a pretty good looking guy too. You may not know it yet, but I know you have a thing for me Bugaboo," Chat winked again, and Ladybug rolled her eyes. "What hurts you to try?"

"Chat it sounds ridiculous, why would I ever do that."

"You want the guy or not."

Ladybug bit her lip. "Of course I do." 

"Then at least give it a go. If it'll be as ridiculous as you say it is then well, I tried." Chat smiled. "You'll always have something to joke about if it doesn't work out!" 

"Chat!" Ladybug fumed. "This is not a funny situation, it's serious!" 

"Relax, My Lady, I know," Chat grinned, showing his white teeth. 

"How are you so okay with this?" Ladybug inquired. "You were always against the idea of other boys around me."

"Oh Bugaboo, please, I still am very against, and I would gladly take the place of that guy, but if you're so bothered by his well-being that you're willing to sacrifice your own happiness, then I can't mess with that, can I?"

Ladybug fell silent, letting her hair cover the blush forming on her face. Her earrings started to beep, which she really didn't want to deal with at the time. "Well," she stood up quickly hoping Chat wouldn't notice her blazing cheeks. "It was very nice to meet you, Chat. Next time I hope to see you during the day though."

Chat rose up as well and stretched. "But the night is so romantic, don't you think? I would love to stargaze with you one day, My Lady."

Ladybug smiled. "We'll see about that Chatton." She blew him a kiss and turned to swing off. "See you soon!"

And with that, she went home, leaving Chat Noir with his hand up to catch the kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear reader!
> 
> This may be a bit long, at least I think.
> 
> Sorry the action is cut short but hey, that's what makes it exciting, right? hah
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"Marinette you're going to be late again!" Tikki squeaked waving the phone around with the alarm still on. "You have five minutes!"

Marinette nearly fell from her bed, and she ran around her room looking for clothes. In a rush, she grabbed whatever hung over her chair, which turned out to be a short, red jumpsuit with some black lining. "Three minutes…" Tikki panicked.

Marinette nodded and quickly tied her hair in a simple bun. She grabbed her bag, motioned Tikki to come over and ran out of the house with her shoes barely on her feet.

"There she is!" She heard from a distance when she was running towards the school.

"Hey, guys," she said, gasping for air. "I overslept." Marinette looked at Alya who's judging stare made her unwillingly smile. "Again. I kind of had a late night talk. Sorry I'm late guys."

"Not yet." Nino looked at his hand watch. "Now you are."

"Now we all are late honey," Alya smiled at her boyfriend. "Let's go before Miss Bustier gets angry."

Marinette looked around while fixing her shoes. "Hold on, where's Adrien?"

"I'm not sure," Nino scratched his neck. "Maybe he overslept as well."

"Seems like you two had that late night conversation." Alya winked.

"That was totally baseless, but I really feel like it too," Nino added with a grin. "Cmon Mari, let's go."

"It's okay, I'll wait for him," Marinette said quietly, already regretting her decision, and put her hand on her arm. "Miss Bustier doesn't even react when I'm late anymore."

"Okay girl, just don't smooch for too long!" Alya stuck out her tongue and ran off with Nino before Marinette could say anything.

Marinette rolled her eyes, and sat down on the stairs, opening her handbag to talk to Tikki. "What are you planning to do Marinette?"

The girl hung her head. "I'm not sure Tikki, maybe I should take Chat's advice after all? It seems absurd, but he was right, what do I have to lose?"

"I like that attitude," Tikki beamed. "Go get him!"

The Agreste car pulled over, and Marinette felt like she forgot everything she just decided.

"Hey Marinette!" Adrien waved at the girl, and her cheeks went red in less than a second.  
His hair was tied in a low ponytail with the hair tie barely keeping it together as if he slept with it on. He had a pair of black shorts on and a tight T-shirt of the same color, with his usual white shirt over it. You could see his defined abs through the material, and Marinette had a hard time trying to focus on anything else than that.  
"Why aren't you in class?"

_"Imagine it's Chat_ ," Marinette thought. " _Imagine it's Chat. Imagine it's Chat._ "

Adrien placed his hand on Marinette's shoulders. "Earth to Marinette!"

"AH!" Marinette nearly jumped, and Adrien quickly removed his hand. "Gosh Adrien, I'm sorry. I haven't exactly slept well." She looked up at the boy focusing on depicting him as Chat.

"Talk about coincidence, same goes with me." Adrien smiled, and Marinette's heart melted a bit. She tried to shove cat ears somewhere in the picture she painted in her head. It did work, but she quickly abandoned the idea as she would probably say one word too much.

"Is… Is that why you're late?"

_Jeez, stop being so nervous. Pretend like it's Chat._

"Pretty much." Adrien helped her up. "So what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I decided to wait for you," Marinette replied sweetly and looked into Adrien's eyes. They were really similar to Chat's eyes, the same emerald green, the same spark in his pupil. "I was nearly late, so what did I have to lose?"

"That's…" Adrien flushed. "That's really sweet of you, thanks."

They walked into the building and towards the stairs talking happily, Adrien positively surprised at Marinette. Although he didn't mind her stuttering and often found it cute, he preferred when she was at ease with him.

Meanwhile, Marinette was internally screaming and thanking Chat Noir for this brilliant idea. She never thought it would work as well as it is working so far. She was sure that today Ladybug would crush Chat in a big, grateful hug.

She looked at Adrien, but she only saw Chat in his eyes. She looked at his hair, but she knew this fringe belonged to her partner. She looked at his lips, at the warm smile that he gave her, the lovely, caring smile that Chat reserved for Ladybug.

But still, that was Adrien in front of her, the boy who had her heart trapped in a cage and she didn't break out of it yet. It shouldn't be that easy for her to look at the guy who ruined her in the best way possible and substitute him so easily.

Could she really feel something for Chat? No, no, no. He was nowhere near the same level as Adrien, right?

"Umm, Marinette?"

Her and Chat were great friends, the best of friends, partners for life. There was blind trust between them, and Marinette trusted Adrien too. That's why she could see him so clearly in Adrien.

"Hello? Marinette?"

Why was she even thinking about it so much? She talked with Chat a couple of hours ago, she would see him in someone as similar in appearance as Adrien. She had such a great conversation with him, and she needed to continue it.

"Mari?"

Would it be smart to talk to Adrien about it?

Would it give her away?

Tikki's words echoed in her head, she had to think about herself, and if she needed this conversation, then she would damn well have it.

"Adrien." Marinette grabbed Adrien by the hands.

Adrien chuckled. "Looks like Sleeping Beauty finally woke up." Marinette tilted her head in confusion. "You didn't respond for like five minutes. It's like you totally froze. You really must have had a rough night, haven't you?"

"Oh my God Adrien I'm so sorry," Marinette squeaked and let go off his hands, so she could instead cover her face. "How long has it been overall? The lesson's probably over, and It's because of me."

"Hey, Mari, it's okay. Really. We're both super tired and look like death."

"Are you kidding me? Have you looked at yourself? You're gorgeous looking."

Adrien turned red. "Wh-what?"

Marinette gulped. She has come too far to run again. "Umm, I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable, but it's true." She crimsoned, avoiding his glare. "You're really handsome."

Did I really just say that?

Marinette went stiff. She watched in horror as Adrien blinked in shock and stared immensely in her eyes. "Wow," Adrien looked down with a shy smile, bringing his hand up to scratch his neck. "You really think that?"

"Why would I say something that's not true?" Marinette smiled sweetly, genuinely proud of herself. "Now come on, three more minutes, and we'll beat my record."

Adrien grinned, and they ran up the rest of the stairs. "After you, pretty lady." Adrien winked, motioning Marinette to enter the classroom first and she turned a fiery red.

Chat Noir was a freaking genius.

•••

"You guys free for the afternoon?" Adrien asked as they walked out of the building.

The lessons were quick today, or, at least, Marinette felt that way.  
Even though she and Adrien were fifteen minutes late to the class, the teacher didn't really pay much attention to it. She just shook her head with that lovely smile of hers and shushed down the giggles which spread across the classroom.

She kept looking at him, not that it was something unusual, but today it was definitely much more than just adoration.

Marinette had called Adrien handsome. She hasn't stuttered once, and she managed to tell him he's attractive. It took her whole three years to do it, and because of the sudden confidence, she said it like it was nothing.

Now she was looking at the three of her friends from the library. Unfortunately, she had to stay back a little.

"Sorry dude." Nino shook his head. "I'm taking Alya to the cinema." He moved closer to Adrien and whispered. "I'm planning to take her to a horror film. It's so funny when she-"

"Very funny sweetheart." Alya placed her elbow on Nino's arm.

"How did you-"

"You are terrible at whispering. And we are going to a romantic comedy."

Nino sighed painfully. "It's literally a horror."

"Don't be dramatic, you'll love it!"  
Alya put both of her hands behind Nino's neck. "We can watch the horror on Friday, though."  
The girl turned her head to look at Adrien. "You and Marinette should definitely join us."

Adrien blushed slightly, not really knowing why, but smiled and scratched his neck in his usual manner. "Yeah, I'll go ask her."

"Well," Nino looked at his girlfriend. "If you want popcorn we gotta go, Al. Se you later dude!" Alya let her hands down, and intertwined their fingers, waving goodbye to Adrien with her free hand.

"Bye!" He said, looking as they went off. He was happy for them, he really was, but he just couldn't handle it in his current situation.

Adrien looked up at the library window. Marinette should be finished soon. Maybe she would have the time to hang out.  
He sat on the stairs and unlocked his phone, scrolling through Alya's newest Ladyblog posts.

Who was the guy that troubled her so much? What did he have that he didn't? He must be a real idiot not to notice Ladybug's feelings for him.  
Adrien wondered if his advice actually helped his spotted partner.  
He raised his eyes and looked at a boy who was standing next to the stairs. He tried to imagine a pair of cat ears on his head and nearly burst out laughing. Ladybug was right, that is ridiculous.

Ten minutes have passed, and it seemed Marinette still wasn't done. Adrien was getting a tiny bit nervous. Although he was allowed more free time, he only had about an hour before his photo shoot, and he really wanted to spend time with Marinette. He was amazed and - quite frankly - slightly bewildered at how a quick small talk with a fully confident Marinette made him want to hang out with her and get to know her more. Despite the three years they've known each other, he wasn't really familiar with her hobbies or interests. Sure she liked designing, that he noticed, but nothing more came to mind. It's really a shame he wasted so much time and didn't approach her earlier.

  
He got up and started walking towards the school, intending to help her with her tasks, but fortunately - or not - she bumped into him near the door, almost making them fall down. "Wow, Marinette, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, sorry, again," she got up to her feet. "What are you doing here? Don't you have a photo shoot soon?" she asked, looking in his eyes.

"It's okay, don't worry about it. I got used to you falling on me." Adrien laughed. "I do, but I was wondering if you'd maybe want to hang out until then?"

Marinette realized Adrien still had a firm grip on her hips, and she gulped, closing her eyes in a long blink.

_It's like he's Chat god damn it, come on_ Mari.

She opened her eyes and grunted silently. Adrien, flustered, pulled back his hands. "S-sorry!"

"It's fine." Mari smiled with confidence. "And about that, I'm afraid I can't, I have to finish a dress for Chloé." Adrien's expression saddened. "That is of course If you don't mind sitting around while I stab myself with a needle multiple times."

The boy grinned. "No, not at all."

"Great!" Marinette beamed.

This day truly couldn't be better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear reader!
> 
> How have you been? It's been a while. Well, not that long of a while, but for me it definitely was!
> 
> I've re-written this chaper like three times but it still seems way to… dull? It just doesn't feel good to me.   
> This was the best I could come up with and I really want to push the story forward (she says making two chapters on one day alone with a very bad "timeskip" if you could even call it that)
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy nevertheless!
> 
> Toodles!

"Make yourself at home." Marinette dropped her bag in the hallway and moved to the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Water would be nice, thanks." Adrien stammered awkwardly, following her inside the small apartment.

He was seventeen, and he had been to a friends' house maybe three times total, and frankly, he found it kind of embarrassing. What could he do, though, his schedule was as busy as it has usually been.

The boy looked around. Marinette's place was small but very cozy. He could feel the warmth he desperately craved at his own house in here. Unwillingly, a sad grin formed on his face.

"Hey, Adrien," he raised his head and looked at Marinette, who was holding a glass of water. 'You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you. Shall we go upstairs?" Adrien smiled, genuinely happy this time.

"Sure, how much time do you have?" Marinette asked as they were walking up to her room.

"About thirty minutes."

"Is it even worth spending time then?" the girl inquired, opening the trapdoor to her room.

She went up and helped Adrien so now both of them were standing, the wooden floor silently shrieking. Marinette handed the glass over to the boy. "Oh please, of course, it is worth it." Adrien looked her in the eye. "Look, Mari, you're an amazing girl. I adore the way you stand up for others and just your overall kindness but," Marinette crimsoned in seconds. "We haven't exactly started our friendship correctly, have we?" he chuckled, and her heart skipped a beat. This time not in a positive way. "I'd like to know more about you, you know? I want to be as good of a friend as you are to me."

_Right, friend._

Marinette thought. She looked at the space above her desk where Adrien's pictures used to hang until a year ago or so.   
To think she lost three years because of unnecessary cowardness.

"I've been thinking the same thing too," she said softly. "Better late than never, right?"

She moved to the mannequin and picked up some pins. "Now if you wouldn't mind me working while talking to you, that'll be awesome."   
Adrien smiled and sat down on the chaise.

Marinette's room hasn't changed that much, at least from what he remembered. The walls were still pink, like most of the furniture too, but the layout was different, making some extra space for a bigger closet, more mannequins, and two more chests.

Adrien didn't know where to even begin. "So…" he watched as his friend pinned the yellow material on the mannequin. "Why are you making a dress for Chloé? Aren't you, like, not on the best of terms?" Adrien took a sip.

"Oh, we despise each other," Marinette said without a second thought, and Adrien gagged. "But she won't know it's from me. Mayor Bourgeois commissioned it for her birthday or something."

"Well, it's nice of you to make it anyway."

An awkward silence fell between them. Adrien desperately tried to break it, but every question that popped to his head, he either knew the answer to, or it just seemed not appropriate at the time.

"Nino and Alya invited us to a movie this Friday," he blurted out, instantly regretting the way he phrased that sentence.  
Marinette didn't seem to notice, though.

"What movie?" She asked, arranging the fabric in a new way, backing a bit too look at it from afar. "Also, what do you think?"

It was a simple dress with a halter neck top and a ruffled skirt. Despite it being such a mundane design, Adrien was mesmerized and stared with awe at the piece. Probably because she made it herself.  
The skirt was ruffled in the most elegant, yet, simple way possible, giving the dress class while keeping a hint of casualness which amazed Adrien. He didn't think that was possible, but it somehow was.  
There was a black belt with a crystal-like bee as the decorative buckle. Marinette turned it around, and there was a bow tied from two, long drawstrings of the halter top. "It's amazing," he said, equally astonished by the person who made it. "How did you do that?"

Marinette blew a raspberry, "Oh, please, it's not very good. It's so simple I kind of feel sorry that I'm making only that for her."

"It's wonderful. No doubt you're winning every competition you enter.

"Thank you, but I mean it. It's not that good."

"Don't make me ad _dress_ it once again." Adrien winked, his alter ego slightly showing.

"Did you just attempt to make a pun."

"No, I at _tent_ ed to make a pun."

Marinette giggled. "Oh my God, that was ridiculous, Chat." she gasped and instantly covered her mouth. What followed was a lot of fast-talking and a squeaking Marinette. "Imeanthatwassochatbutnotthatiwouldknowbutchatalwaysmakesthesepunsandjustsorryohmygodibetyouthinkimafreaknow."

Adrien turned red but chuckled nonetheless. "Hey, Mari, it's okay,"

"I'm so sorry, honestly."

"I'm curious though," Adrien smirked. "Where did that come from?"

"You remind me of him, slightly, though." Marinette flushed. She truly saw Chat in Adrien, was that bad?

"How do you know the guy?" the boy pushed, despite the fact he already knew the answer. He very rarely dropped at Marinette's. Usually, after he rescued her from an akuma attack and he went on to check if she's okay. They never talked much, though, but she definitely would get to know his punny alter-ego.

Marinette bit her lip. She'd totally forgotten every instance when she has met Chat. "Alya interviewed Ladybug once, and she described him a bit. I guess he saved me a few times too."

"You guess?"

"Don't you have a photoshoot to go to, model boy?"

Adrien smiled dearly. "I sometimes can't handle you, you know?"

Marinette froze. She had to have gotten too deep into the whole Chat pretending thing because she could swear that that was the exact same thing her partner said yesterday.

"Anyway," Adrien stood up and stretched. "You're right."

Marinette walked him down to the door. "Make sure to send me those photos!" She joked, waving the boy goodbye.

Adrien laughed. "You got it."

And with that, he walked off, leaving Marinette slightly trembling at the treshhold.

•••

"That really helps, doesn't it?" Tikki giggled, circling Marinette. "I've never seen you so relaxed!"

Marinette sighed and moved away from the sewing machine. She looked pointlessly at the ceiling. "It's way too easy. It shouldn't be this easy. Why is this so easy? It must all be a dream, a good dream but only a dream. Tikki pinch me please."

The girl was confused. She was so confused. Adrien was... he was great as always. He waited for her and came to her house!  
Marinette invited her longtime crush to her own house. There was no way this was real. She couldn't get it through her head, it seemed impossible. The whole ordeal and, most importantly, the similarities.

Marinette turned her head over to a black, Chat inspired top she'd made a while back. "You really messed me up, you know that?" she said accusingly. "And in just a few hours. Curse you, Chat."

_My pleasure, Ladybug._

She imagined his caring smile and his piercing green eyes he usually had while saying that. Marinette smiled at the thought.

_You may not know it yet, but I know you have a thing for me Bugaboo._

"Yeah right,"  
Marinette chuckled. "Right?"

_When I'm having the most fun… What I prefer above all…_

She remembered that akuma very clearly and she most definitely didn't need to recall these words.

_Is the time that I spend with you, My Lady. And I'm ready to sacrifice everything for it._

The gentle bow, the spark in his eye and the loving smile he gave her.   
Marinette melted in her chair. She grunted resigned. "Tikki…" She pleaded.

Meanwhile, the Kwami snickered, looking down at the girl in distress. "You're taking this way too seriously. Focus on the fact that so far, you're doing fantastically!"

"Yes, but," Marinette pouted. "I know that it's Adrien, but I also feel like he's Chat. They're so similar in my head, it's scary."

Tikki sighed, turning her head. _And you say Adrien is oblivious._

Marinette brought her knees to her chest and rested her head between the knees. "I don't really know what to think."

The Kwami rolled her eyes and flew closer. "It's been only a day, give yourself a break. You can have a breakdown after a few days minimum."

They both laughed, and Marinette fixed her gaze on the black top once again. Tikki was right. She should stop worrying.   
The girl wondered what Chat was doing at the moment. It was getting very late, and there were no signs of an akuma. It worried her slightly. She didn't want another Sandboy in the middle of the night.

With that, she let go of her legs and dozed off on the chair, only to be woken up by a slight buzz of her phone against her thigh. She unlocked her phone, squinting at the brightness of the screen. She mumbled something that sounded like curses at whoever sent her a text this late.   
What could be heard next was a high pitched squeak and a phone thrown to the side with a picture of a boy standing only in Agreste labeled briefs.

Fortunately (or unfortunately) for Marinette, the model boy did not get the joke.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, dear Reader!
> 
> Well would you look at that, I've finally managed to put a chapter together!  
> Unfortunately I wasn't able to write due to some family get-aways and all that, and I won't be able to write for the next month due to camps too, so my sincerest apology for that in advance.
> 
> Hopefully I'll manage to at least start writing a chapter soon, but not writing on my laptop is kind of a pain, damn you, habits.
> 
> Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy!

Marinette and Alya sat down on one of the benches of the school hall. "Okay girl," Alya said with a spark in her eye, looking at the already rosy girl. "Spill."

"There's nothing…" Marinette stuttered. "Not much happened."

Alya rolled her eyes. "You texted me at two a.m., honey. Do you want me to read it, so you'll remember?"

"Nonononoo!" Marinette flailed her hands around. "It's fine."  
The girl sighed. "Okay, I'm not sure what happened." She felt Tikki giggle in her bag. "But, I stopped being so awkward with Adrien, I feel comfortable around him."

"Just like that?" Alya snapped her fingers. "Quite unlikely…"

Marinette felt a shiver down her spine. She couldn't say anything about Chat. Especially to Alya.

"Well, yes," Marinette tried to come up with something without lying too much. "But I talked it over with my mum." What else could she say? She had to keep it a secret. Besides, she was sure her mom would've given her the same advice. "I decided that I have to think about myself and what I want." She smiled, looking at a slightly confused Alya. "And I want to be comfortable around the guy."

"Took you a while." Alya beamed. "I was honestly losing hope." Marinette rolled her baby blues and sat back contently. "And that's great and all, but…" and the girl was on the edge of her seat again. "That doesn't explain your wave of texts."

"Oh-my-God." The girl covered her face in shame. "Well… How do I put this - Adrien was at my place yesterday."

Alya blinked, another silly grin forming on her face. "Go on."

"And umm, he was in my room."

Her friend just motioned her to continue, clearly enjoying it way too much. Marinette inhaled sharply. "And then he had to go to a photoshoot, and I walked him down, and I joked that he should send me the photos afterward, and he actually did, and I didn't know it was an underwear shoot, and I so freaked out, and…"

Alya burst out laughing, gripping at her stomach, and turning everyone's attention to herself and an embarrassed Marinette.  
"I can't believe it!" She chuckled, gasping for breath. "Oh, God. I'm dying. I'm actually dying."

"Alya…" the girl felt the heat spreading on her cheeks.

"You invited Adrien Agreste to your house, and asked to send you his photos." the other wheezed. "And it was an underwear photoshoot!" Alya broke again, louder than before.

"It would help if you stopped laughing. Everyone is looking at us."

Alya stopped the heavy fit of laughter only to cackle which didn't help Marinette's embarrassment at all. "Can you really blame me? You're ridiculous. And that's why I love you, honey!" Alya reassured her. "You can't possibly know how proud I am of you for finding the courage to step out of your comfort zone." Marinette hugged Alya with a grateful smile. "Still, though, you're truly ludicrous." Marinette exhaled out of her nose contentedly, with Alya leaning to whisper to Marinette's ear. "Don't freak out, but Adrien is literally seconds away."

"WHAT?!"

"And she freaked out."

"Hey!" Adrien waved at the girls and Marinette literally screamed.  
She struggled not to fall off from the bench. "Yes, hi, hello Adrien, good morning." She spat out, covering the blush on her face with her bag. She must have looked atrocious. Her hair was a mess since she came to school, a lot of strands were sticking out of the high ponytail, the clumps of hair barely brushed out. The bags under her eyes were almost navy from two practically sleepless nights. She wore an oversized T-shirt with Jagged Stone on it and her usual pink pants. Needless to say, Marinette was terrified when she looked in the mirror that morning, but she was way too tired to change anything.  
She finally looked at the boy and gulped.

_Don't think about the photos._

Her gaze traveled down from his face down to his chest and stomach. To think that under the white shirt he had on were those amazingly defined muscles.

_Stop, don't think about the photos._

When did he have the time to get such a six-pack? Her eyes moved a bit further down. What if he was wearing the same model of briefs right now?

_Marinette DO NOT EVEN…_

"I hope I didn't wake you up with the photos." Adrien blurted shyly, bringing his hand up to his neck in his usual manner, but took it back when Marinette collapsed on the bench, squealing. The girl next to her just flashed the guy a silly grin. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, not at all," Marinette mumbled, wiping her nose. "It's just, I didn't expect you to have that kind of photoshoot."

"It's okay though, she really enjoyed them." The girl beside her winked, and she got scolded immediately. "I have to say, Agreste, if that's your way of hitting on pretty girls, then God damn are you smooth."

Adrien felt his blush creep up to his ears in a matter of seconds. Marinette was flustered in the same way, and he kind of found it cute. She reminded him of his lady. Come to think of it, they reacted nearly identically.  
For a long time, he wondered whether sending these pictures would be appropriate. Plagg told him to go for it, and he cracked. He came up with every apology and excuse he could but ended up not using any. After seeing Marinette, he knew it was a good decision.

"I don't know if you guys are trying to start a zombie trend," Alya inquired, her eyes dancing from his messy hair to the giant undereye bags and mismatched socks. "But you should get some sleep."

Adrien shot a tired smile. He stayed up looking around for Ladybug. Both as himself and Chat. He hoped to see her just like the night before. He was curious at how everything worked out if she decided to use his brilliant idea. Moreover, he also was very confused. How come he never noticed how great Marinette was?  
He scolded himself in his mind, it's because of this he couldn't sleep.

Alya stood up from her place without a word, and scooted over to Nino, leaving the two insomniacs alone. "So…" Adrien awkwardly sat down, glaring at Marinette. "I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable."

The girl chortled awkwardly, throwing her hands in the air in a similar manner as before. "No, no, of course not. Why would I be uncomfortable, when a super hot model sends me a picture of his six-pack at one a.m? Are you nuts?" Adrien blinked, suppressing the blush spreading on his face with a light, unsure chuckle.

"Well," he stated, after a heavy sigh of - presumably - resignment from Marinette. "You asked for it."

The two laughed softly, relieving the lingering tension. Marinette could once again look safely into Adrien's eyes without freaking out. Meanwhile, his eyes were focused on the oversized piece of clothing Marinette had on herself.

"That's a really nice shirt." He acknowledged, noticing the cracks in the design. It must've been old, but he'd never seen Marinette in it before. "Where did you get it?"

"Actually, it's Luka's." Marinette pulled the T-shirt down her legs, which turned out to cover nearly half of her thighs when she let it go.

Adrien gulped but tried to keep it cool. "Oh? Smells like a boyfriend shirt." _What was that, Agreste. You idiot._

A cheeky smile made its way onto the girl's lips. "Maybe because it is one."  
Something stung inside Adrien, and he wasn't sure why. "Nah, I'm joking." The boy's muscles relaxed in relief but quickly tightened again as he realized the potential feeling he may be feeling. "It was getting very late, and I had to go home, but I managed to get all my clothes wet." Adrien's brow went up. "Don't ask how. So, he didn't want to let me go out with my stuff soaked up, so he gave me his shirt and an old pair of sweats." Agreste tried to laugh genuinely with Marinette, but he couldn't.

"Needless to say, the sweats have gotten a complete manicure, but the shirt didn't come off."

A familiar voice from behind caused Marinette to turn around and beam at the sight of another boy. "Luka!" she rose up from the bench to hug him.

"How's it going, Buginette?" Luka tightened the hug leaving Adrien dumbfounded, drenched in cold sweat and - unbeknownst to him yet - jealous.

"Buginette?" the model almost whispered, eyeing the two as they pulled out of the embrace.

"I'm good, how are you? I haven't seen you in ages! How was the gig?

"It was amazing! I wish you were there, It would've been so much better with you."

Luka smiled flirtatiously, and Marinette just exhaled out of her nose, eyes-rolling. The model had to acknowledge, Luka has grown to be quite a handsome young man. His figure tall and slim, surprisingly well built for a guy constantly playing the guitar. His nails were painted a navy blue this time. If it wasn't for the angle, Adrien would definitely mistake them for black. His dark hair, understandably longer than Adrien's, was loosely falling down his face, framing his features with the now steel blue colored ends.

Adrien looked at the two with a weird mix of emotions making his stomach cramp. He eyed the way the corner's of Marinette's lips went up when she spoke. How she tried to brush off Luka's compliments, but the sweet blush on her face betrayed her intentions. How his blue pupils were fixed on her cherry lips, occasionally licking his own, which Adrien found particularly hard to handle. Since when they had such a good relationship? Adrien would've noticed it, right?

Litlle did Adrien know, he locked his pupils with the musician in such an intense gaze, he led to the conversation between him and Marinette to come to an abrupt stop. "Uh… You okay, Adrien?"

The girl turned to face the model, fixing her hair behind her ear. He seemed to pierce right through Luka, lips pressed together and eyebrows ever so slightly furrowed, not explicitly showing it, but indicating that he had a problem with the guy. As he met Marinette's gaze though, his features relaxed, a lovely smile creeping its way onto his lips alongside a cheeky wink which made Marinette's cheeks rosy for the hundredth time that morning alone. Seconds after he was back to murdering Luka with his stare.  
Marinette exhaled happily, as this was exactly the same thing Chat often does. She was lucky to see her partner in Adrien so clearly.  
"Oh everything's absolutely fine, thank you." the model answered in a calm voice, gently bowing his head, but keeping his gaze on Luka.

"If you say so," Luka scooted closer to Marinette without her noticing it. He nudged her slightly and looked in her azure irises. "We still up for today, right?"

She blinked, tilting her head in a cat-like manner. "Oh, right." she sounded uninterested, a hint of disappointment in her voice, much to Luka's dismay. Soon after, she yawned. "Gosh, I'm sorry." she rubbed her eyes sweetly, mouth slightly agape. "I think the tiredness just got over me. Remind me where are we going?"

Adrien couldn't suppress the wicked grin of triumph at the girls' neglect. Luka caught it, the spark in his eye stating: _Oh, it's on, Agreste._

"To the park, Marinette. We haven't had the chance to…" Luka danced his fingers to hers, grabbing her hands and positioned them like she would be holding a guitar. "…play together, recently. You really wanted to learn _Nothing Else Matters_ , remember?"

The girl froze, almost annoyance setting on her face. "Oh no, I forgot! I really have to finish Chloè's dress."

"Oh come on, we haven't seen each other for so long. You're a master seamstress anyway, I'm in no doubt you'll finish it in seconds."

"Yeah right," Marinette commented. "I was supposed to finish it yesterday, but this guy came along." She pointed at Adrien. "I'm afraid I can't, sorry."

Adrien smirked, sending Luka a playful wink. How come he so desperately wanted him away from Marinette?  
The musician furrowed his brows a bit before a devilish spark appeared in his eye. "Really?" he chimed. "I wouldn't imagine it, especially after you whined over the phone on how you couldn't say a word because of your embarrassing cru-"

Marinette threw herself on top of Luka, covering his mouth with her palm, nearly belting at him with the wave of words she spat out. Luka caught her, holding her in place by the sides of her hips, sending the blonde the same jaunty wink.  
Adrien just stared with disbelief in her eyes, gritting his teeth.  
"So, park after school then?" He asked, looking Adrien straight in the eye to add fuel to the flame.

"Yeah, yeah, get off." Luka laughed and helped her stand up, his hands now on hers. "Hey Adrien," She motioned at the blonde, who by the time was up as well. "Would you like to join us?"

Luka stilled, feeling Marinette's hands leave his as she turned completely towards the other boy. "I would love to." The model smiled, taking a step forward, pointing at the clock. "Excuse us," he placed his fingers gently on Marinette's shoulders, pushing her ahead. "But we're going to be late for classes."

At that, Marinette gasped. "Shoot, I was meant to talk to miss Bustier before class!" She waved Luka a quick goodbye before darting off to the stairs, running past a laughing Alya and Nino.

Adrien moved as well before he felt a firm grip on his arm. "Watch it, Agreste. Luka snarled through his teeth. "You've hurt her plenty already."

The model slowly looked in him, his emerald irises meeting with the other's icy blue's. "Look, Luka, I don't know what you mean, but if anyone needs to back off here, it's you." Adrien countered calmly, hoping Luka didn't notice the crack in his voice at his previous statement. Hurt Marinette? When?

Luka let his hand go, still eyeing Agreste. The gaze was so intense that Adrien nearly flinched under it. They were nearly the same height, Adrien maybe taller by an inch or two, but the model felt so small under Luka now. "Fine then, we'll see how this whole ordeal go." With that, he waved him goodbye, with a surprisingly friendly smile and went his way, not looking back at the blonde again.  
Adrien frowned and walked up to the stairs, head down. What did Luka even mean? When has he ever hurt Marinette? When did they become so close? God, he had so many more questions in his head.

"Jealous much?" Nino taunted once Adrien reached them, breaking him out of his train of thought. "We saw that whole scene play out and if you want a piece of Marinette, you gotta' hurry bro."

Adrien blushed fiercely. "S-shut it." he managed to stammer before darting up the stairs in a similar way to Marinette.

•••

Marinette walked out of the building, just inches away of going hand to hand with Adrien.  
Obviously, she noticed the blatantly obvious flirting from Luka and the silent rivalry between them, she wasn't that oblivious. Maybe she was doing the wrong thing putting them together, but she really hoped to see them get along. Besides, she couldn't choose between them. Both were her great friends (hopefully Adrien would become more than that, though) and she wanted to hang out more with Adrien just as much as Luka.  
In all honesty, though, she really wanted to see a special cat. Never had she wanted an akuma so badly.

Luka was already waiting for them, guitar in its black casing on his back. "You sure you don't have any extra lessons, Agreste?" He jested, smiling at the guy whose own grin disappeared the second he heard Luka. At the comment, Marinette coughed, furrowing her brows and pressing her lips together. "I'm only asking since he's always so busy, I'm just glad we finally have a chance to hang out."

Marinette just rolled her eyes and gently grabbed Adrien's hand, pulling him along. She let go soon after they were about to cross the street, and Adrien found himself trying very hard not to chase back after her fingers.

The road to the park wasn't as bad as Adrien thought.

It was _terrible._

He couldn't fit himself in any conversation the two blue-heads were having, and he really wanted to. How at ease they were together, he couldn't stop thinking about it, which led him to be silent most of the time, staying a bit behind.  
Fortunately, Marinette, like the sweet person she was, always waited for him or stopped to bring him into the conversation. He really appreciated that, which resulted in him only being sadder. He felt like an unnecessary weight to the two, an albatross around their necks. It was better when they got to the park. Adrien swarmed by a group of fans with Luka and Marinette giggling behind him.

When they finally sat down, Adrien felt way more at ease as he got to enjoy his own five minutes with Marinette. "What do you think about Luka?" she suddenly inquired, leaning back and supporting herself with her hands.

"He's nice, I suppose. Very friendly and I'm getting along with him quite well." Adrien responded with a heavy exhale. He shot a quick look from underneath his lashes just to see that Marinette was having none of it.

"Come on, Cha-" She bit her tongue in time. "Adrien, you know you can tell me anything."

Adrien let out another gust of air through his nose, lips curving into a smile. "Okay. I don't really like him. Maybe because I haven't had the chance to get to know him. Or that he's just an asshole."

"Adrien!" Marinette pushed him playfully, but couldn't suppress her laugh nevertheless.

"What?" he laughed along with her because damn her laugh was cute. "You said I could tell you anything!'

"Well, duh." she blew a raspberry. "But I wasn't expecting that!"

"Just like the photos?"

"ADRIEN!"

By the time Luka came back, the two were laying down on the grass, laughing so hard, they could barely breathe. Although, by closer inspection, the majority of the laughs were Marinette's, who was holding onto her pained stomach for dear life.  
"I see you two are having fun," he noted, dryly as he sat down.

"Oh come on Luka, a little laugh never killed someone." Marinette got up, crossing her feet. "Now gimme that guitar before I scram."

"Uh-uh," Luka grinned. "What's the magic word?"

"Please?" she tried her best at a pair of puppy dog eyes.

"How could you ever say no to that?" Adrien chimed in, doing the same eyes and moving closer, cheeks touching Marinette's. She just giggled, and that was enough for Adrien to look at Luka teasingly again. "How could you ever say no to us?"

Luka cringed but managed to grin and bear it, slowly taking the guitar out of its casing. He scooted closer to the girl, giving her the guitar once she pulled back. He reached behind her, placing her fingers in the way they should be placed before showing her the order of the strings.  
Marinette seemed genuinely curious and, unfortunately, was completely clueless. Luka took that to his advantage, dancing his fingers around hers in an intent other than teaching her to play some Metallica.

"…and then you pull this string. After that, you press down here." he moved her fingers along the strings, completely forgetting about Adrien's presence around them. Luka only cared about Marinette and the music she would soon be playing (if she stopped pulling that unnecessary "A" string).

"Okay, okay I get it." Marinette rushed, trying to push Luka's hands away before he could notice the blush spreading up to her ears. Luka just chuckled, laying down and closing his eyes.

Marinette pulled at each string clumsily, allowing the weekly formed notes to spread in the air around them. After a while of individual tugging, the tips of her fingers began moving a lot more smoothly along the strings, the notes forming in a coherent melody. Luka murmured something happily, not moving from his position at all.

Adrien just stared blankly at Marinette, who got more and more confident by the second. He felt like the Bubbler just locked him up away from them. Disconnected again, he hated that. Why did he even agree to come here? He knew how this was going to end, and it's even worse than he imagined.  
He looked up at the sky, begging for anything that could tear him out of this torture.

Nothing happened though, and he fell on his back resigned, listening to the melody of _Nothing Else Matters._


End file.
